At present, one of the problems occurring in many clinical laboratories is the difficulties encountered in handling single samples for analysis that may come in at odd hours for emergency work-ups, the so-called STAT. Under these circumstances there are generally no automatic analyzers available, and the analytical procedures are geared to essentially manual methods. For the analysis of enzymes, for example, this requires that a carefully metered amount of fluid sample be mixed with a larger but equally carefully metered amount of reagent before they are inserted into any analyzing equipment such as a spectrophotometer for qualitative and/or quantitative measurement. Enzymatic reagents are rather costly, and the common practice is to open only small vials of reagent suitable for single tests.
The pipette device of the present invention is especially designed to enable a single sample of fluid, as for example a body fluid, to be readily analyzed which analysis may occur under emergency or "STAT" conditions and wherein essentially manual methods of sampling analysis are necessary. The pipette device herein disclosed likewise offers a very convenient and simple device for carefully and efficiently metering out both the sample to be analyzed and the reagent material in one device, and which is operable to accurately control the amounts of said reagent and sample used in said device which therefore makes it difficult to make an error and likewise eliminates the need to use highly skilled help.